Haley Potter Phantomhive
by Kalyse
Summary: Et si Harry Potter était une fille ? Et si au lieu d'habiter chez les Dursley, elle allait chez les Phantomhive ? Je sais, le manga ce passe au 19ème siècle et le livre au 20ème, mais cela na changeras pas grand chose. Abandonner !
1. Saison 1:Haley à l'école des sorciers 1

Une jeune femme rousse était tranquillement en train de cuisiner. Grâce à sa baguette, elle apporta une casserole remplie de légumes. Soudains, une petite fille courut vers elle. Ses cheveux était de couleur noire, elle était pâle. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraudes, comme la femme. La petite fille demanda à sa maman :

- Mange quoi ?

- Des légumes et du porc ma chérie, répondit Lily Potter.

La petite fille d'à peine un an, fit une grimace et lança un « Beurk ». Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel avant de finir son repas. Un homme arriva, James Potter, le mari de Lily et par conséquent le père de la petite démone. Il lui montra un balais miniature. La petite ne ce fit pas prier et enfourcha le balais. Elle riait au éclat. Elle aimait beaucoup jouer avec. Son père répétait souvent et fièrement qu'un jour, sa fille jouera au Quidditch. Mais, comme on le sait, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. James pris sa baguette et cria :

- Il est là ! Va-t-en avec la petite !

Lily pris son unique enfant dans les bras et courut dans la chambre de Haley, au premier. Malheureusement, Lord Voldemort en avait déjà fini avec James et alla rejoindre les deux autres. La jeune femme hurla quand la porte explosa sous le coup d'un sort. Elle supplia le meurtrier d'épargner la vie de sa fille. En échange il aurait la sienne. Il ricana avant de lancer le sortilège de mort : « Avada Kedavra ». La jeune rousse, qui entre temps avait posé son enviant par terre, s'effondra sans vie. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dirigea sa baguette magique vers Haley, visant le front et récita le même sort. Mais étrangement, la petite fille ne mourut pas et la maison exposa dans un grand « BOUM » faisant disparaître à son tour l'homme. La petite hurla. Une heure plus tard, un homme étrange s'avança vers celle-ci qui s'était endormi, épuisée. L'intrus était grand, avant une longue barbe de couleur blanche, sa chevelure était identique. Sur son nez aquilin était posé des lunettes en demi-lune. C'était Albus Dumbledore. Il prit la fillette dans ses bras et transplanta. Ils se trouvaient à présent à Londres. Il se dirigea vers un manoir luxurieux et frappa. Un homme ouvrit, sûrement un majordome. Deux personnes s'approchèrent. C'était Vincent Phantomhive et son épouse Rachel. Albus expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé. La jeune femme, regarda son mari terrorisé et prit l'enfant dans ses bras et dit :

- Nous nous occuperons bien de cette fille. N'est-ce pas, Haley Potter... Phantomhive ?

Albus sourit, ému par cette magnifique scène. Au moins, elle ne sera pas parmi la famille Dursley. Il prit une lettre de sous sa cape et la tendit au Comte. Celui-ci la regarda, incrédule. Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'elle sera pour la fillette quand elle sera en âge de pouvoir la lire, c'est-à-dire quand elle aura huit, neuf ans. Pour l'instant, il était préférable qu'elle ne sache rien sur la mort de ses parents.

- Ah et avant de partir, poursuivi le professeur, étant donné que ses parents sont sorciers, elle passera 7 ans de sa vie à Poudlard et par conséquent enseignera la magie. Et ne vous inquiétait pas si lors de ses 7 ans des choses étranges ce produisent autour d'elle. Au revoir Monsieur et Madame.

Les deux aristocrates s'inclinèrent. Albus s'en alla, retournant dans sa fabuleuse école. Rachel monta les escaliers du grand manoir et ce dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, Ciel. Celui-ci avait un an de plus que la petite. Bien sûr, le petit garçon ne dormait pas, trop curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et quelle surprise quand il vit sa mère rentrée dans sa chambre avec un bébé sous le bras. Il la regarda intrigué. Son père arriva et lui expliqua tout. Le petit s'approcha du bébé et murmura :

- Petite soeur.


	2. Saison 1:Haley à l'école des sorciers 2

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucuns personnages mise à part Haley (même si elle est identique à notre Harry Potter nationale ^^). Je prévient aussi que je citerais énormément de passage du livre « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ».

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie Elo-didie, Crownclown123, Mina2709 et Xo-Yume-oX et…. Voici le chapitre 1 =D bonne lecture et désolé pour la longueur.

DES LETTRES DE NULLES PARTS

Haley était contente que l'école ait pris fin. Elle ne supportait plus les regards et les messes basses incessantes. Bien évidemment, elle ne disait rien. Elle gardait toujours la tête haute et froide. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était une Phantomhive et elle devait si montrer digne. Heureusement qu'arrivé au manoir, elle pouvait casser cette image de jeune fille hautaine et pouvoir s'amuser comme une folle. Même si Ciel n'aimait qu'il y ait du boucan. Elle soupira en repensant à ses dix années passées dans ce luxurieux manoir. Elle avait eu un père et une mère aimants et un grand frère adorable. Pourtant, ce petit confort avait été brisé. Ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Ciel. Lui et Haley étaient allés sortir et quand ils étaient revenus, le manoir était en flamme. Leurs parents avaient péri dans l'incendie. D'après les autorités, ceci était un assassinat. Depuis ce jour, le comportement de son frère changea. Il devient froid tout le temps. Et il avait ce bandeau cachant son oeil droit. Et il fut dans l'obligation de reprendre les affaires familiales.

Un jour, alors que le temps était pluvieux, la jeune fille essayait, tant bien que mal de se distraire. Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère qui était enfermé dans son bureau. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour supporter cette grande responsabilité. Il avait à peine douze ans ! Elle soupira avant de voir par la fenêtre le facteur. Sébastian, le majordome de la famille depuis la mort des parents des deux enfants, étant parti faire des courses ne pouvait pas accueillir le vieil homme. Elle se leva à contre-coeur de son fauteuil douillet pour aller à l'entrée. Le facteur lui tendit une lettre en souriant avant de lui dire au revoir. Celle-ci regarda l'enveloppe et vit son nom écrit dessus. Haley la contempla bouche bée. Son coeur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, personne, jamais, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas de famille autres que son frère et sa tante, qui passé beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie, elle n'était même pas inscrite à la bibliothèque, ce qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés. Et pourtant, elle avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait porter à confusion.

Mlle H Potter Phantomhive

Dans la chambre de l'aile gauche

Manoir Phantomhive

Londres

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Haley vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.

Haley était sur le point de déplier sa lettre, écrite sur un parchemin semblable à celui de l'enveloppe quand son frère passa part là. Il vit l'objet dans les mains de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa la lettre. Sa petite soeur se retourna vers lui en colère.

_Rend là moi ! Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Mais celui-ci n'y fait pas attention et rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Haley ne comprit pas et lui reprocha :

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_J'ai la mauvaise impression que quelqu'un te veut du mal.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas d'ennemis !

Folle de rage, elle claqua la porte de l'entrée encore ouverte et marcha à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre et lisait un livre. Elle était toujours fâchée contre Ciel. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement. Il était trop protecteur et ça, Haley ne le supportait pas. Il était trop collant. Elle aimerait pouvoir respirer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était son grand frère. Il venait peut-être s'excuser.

_ Où est ma lettre ? Demanda Haley

_ Je l'ai jeté, c'était une erreur, lui répondit-il.

_Ce n'était pas une erreur, protesta Haley avec colère. Il avait l'adresse de ma chambre sur l'enveloppe. Ciel soupira avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle était bien trop têtue.

Le lendemain matin, Haley ce leva du bon pied. Elle se disait que rien n'allait la mettre en colère. Pas de chance, elle allait vite perdre sa joie. Elle arriva au salon et salua poliment son frère. Meilin apporta rapidement son petit-déjeuner. La jeune comtesse la remercia avec un doux sourire, que la serveuse lui rendit aussitôt. Soudains, Sebastian arriva en trombe dans la salle. Ciel le regarda avec un sourcil levé. Le majordome s'expliqua:

_ Il y en a une autre. Mlle Haley Potter Phantomhive dans la chambre de l'aile gauche, Manoir Phantomhive.

_ Allez la mettre dans la cheminée, répondit-il sur un ton sec.

Haley était évidemment outré. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas savoir le contenue de la lettre ? Elle sorti du salon aussi vite que Sebastian était arrivé. Elle claqua violemment sa porte avant de prendre un coussin et d'étouffer ses hurlements. Elle resta cloîtré dans sa chambre toute la journée et cela inquiétait le jeune comte. Il savait qu'elle était curieuse, mais il avait peur qu'elle découvre qu'elle que chose qui risquerait la rendre solitaire... ou pire. Le soir venu, alors qu'il était pratiquement minuit, la jeune demoiselle ne dormait pas. Aller, plus qu'une minute et elle aura onze ans. Trente secondes... Vingt... Dix... Neuf... Trois... Deux... Un... BOUM ! BOUM ! Le Manoir ce mit à trembler. Haley se redressa brusquement.


	3. Note de l'auteur

Je suis désolée mais j'abandonne ma fiction.

Pourquoi me demanderiez vous, et bien c'est tout bête. Primo, je ne l'aime pas et Secundo, les situations et les dialogues (ou presque) vienne tout droit du livre de J. K. Rowling. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

En tout cas, je vais commencer avec une nouvelle avec des crossovers : Harry Potter X Buffy contre les vampires X Charmed X True Blood. Voilà bisous et à plus.


End file.
